The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach (Prunus persica (L.) Batsch) tree which is named xe2x80x98Gulfprincexe2x80x99 and, more particularly to a peach tree which produces highly colored, good eating quality, clingstone, non-melting flesh fruit which are mature for fresh market in early June at Attapulgus, Ga. and which are produced on a tree adapted to a semi-mild winter climate. Asexual propagation was performed through 2 successive buddings at Gainesville, Fla. where the selection was made and trees were tested at Gainesville and at Attapulgus. Asexually propagated plants remained true to type. Contrast is made to xe2x80x98June Goldxe2x80x99 (unpatented) peach, a standard variety, for reliable description. This new variety is a promising candidate for commercial success in that it retains fruit firmness at the full flavor, tree ripe stage for 10 days on the tree.
This peach tree (genotype) originated in the fruit breeding program at the University of Florida, located at Gainesville, Fla. The seed parent was xe2x80x98Aztecgoldxe2x80x99 (unpatented), a non-melting flesh peach [originated as an F2 of xe2x80x98Sunredxe2x80x99 (unpatented) nectarinexc3x97xe2x80x98Mexican Clingxe2x80x99 (unpatented) peach]. The pollen parent was xe2x80x98Oro Axe2x80x99 (unpatented), a non-melting flesh peach that originated as a seed importation from Brazil. xe2x80x98Gulfprincexe2x80x99 peach was selected from about 50 sibs in 1993, it exhibited yellow, non-melting clingstone flesh, and was designated Fla. 93-14C. It was propagated as a uniform variety through standard asexual propagation by budding on xe2x80x98Flordaguardxe2x80x99 (unpatented) seedling rootstock for root-knot nematode control and determined at Attapulgus to have unique tree and fruit characteristics making it worthy for commercial fresh fruit production. There are no known effects of this rootstock on this scion cultivar.
The new and distinct variety of peach tree bears yellow, non-melting flesh fruit, and has a moderate-chilling dormancy requirement. xe2x80x98Gulfprincexe2x80x99 blooms about 10 days before xe2x80x98June Goldxe2x80x99 peach at Attapulgus, bearing red skin, non-melting and yellow flesh fruit. The estimated chilling requirement is 400 chill units as compared to xe2x80x98June Goldxe2x80x99 at 650 chill units.
The present invention resulting in xe2x80x98Gulfprincexe2x80x99 peach tree is characterized by non-melting flesh fruit of excellent flavor and eating quality on a tree adapted to medium chill winters. The trees are vigorous, productive and regular bearing. Trees attain in two years, a height of three meters and a spread of two meters at Attapulgus. Terminal growth of up to a meter annually is common on mature five-year-old trees with normal pruning to a vase shape. The first fruit ripen the first week of June at Attapulgus or in about 105 to 115 days from full bloom, which is about 10 to 14 days after xe2x80x98June Goldxe2x80x99. The fruit are uniformly large for an early-mid season peach. Ripe fruit have 45 to 55% solid (no stripes) red skin with a small amount of red pigment throughout the flesh on the sun exposed side of the fruit, especially on trees stressed during hot, dry weather. There is no red pigment in the flesh at the pit. The showy flowers are pink and the anthers are light red to yellow, a common characteristic of many standard peach and nectarine varieties.